


Just Pretend it's Not Happening [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though he sees Harry and Draco's relationship developing, Ron refuses to believe it's happening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretend it's Not Happening [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Pretend it's Not Happening](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192136) by PinkElephant42. 



> This is my first attempt at reading podfic. Hope you all like it.

 

** **

 

**Title:** Just Pretend it's Not Happening   
**Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter    
**Author:** PinkElephant42   
**Reader:** Readoutloud  
**Length:** 0:02:33

**Text:** [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3032699/1/Just-Pretend-it-s-Not-Happening)

**MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uapza84wo923tyq/Just_pretend_its_not_happening_Podfic.mp3)


End file.
